


The New Legend

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Autistic Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: After the events of The Broken Ghost, almost everything is back to normal, despite Loba being suspicious of Revenant. But that changes when a new Legend show up and Revenant might just start to become curious if not interested in his own twisted way.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The New Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts), [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts).



It had been a while since The Broken Ghost events. The Legends were a bit rattled but they had recovered nonetheless while Loba had kept to herself. She hadn’t interacted with anyone today, least of all Revenant.

And even if she did, what was there to say? She still didn’t trust the Simulacrum, even after their conversation. And Caustic, Bangalore and Wraith didn’t seem to trust either of them because of the secrets Loba had kept.

Everyone was in their own rooms. Loba leaned against the wall, sitting on her bed and staring at the letters her mother had wrote to her a few years back.

She sighed deeply and placed the letters aside. She jumped slightly when there was a knock at the door.

"Loba?" It was Pathfinder, "have you heard the news?"

Frowning, she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the MRVIN. "What news?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There is a new Legend," he said. She froze in surprise. A new Legend? Here?

Before she could ask, Pathfinder was already gone and headed to the main room where the others were. Loba decided to hurry after him, wanting to meet the new Legend as well.

"Who do you think it’ll be?" Gibraltar asked Lifeline excitedly.

"I don’t know yet," Lifeline chuckled as she leaned on Wraith, "we’ll know when we see ‘em."

Wraith chuckled softly as she looked over at Mirage who was chatting excitedly with Pathfinder and Wattson. She looked up when she saw Loba come in.

She must’ve noticed she was staring because the Translocating Thief looked at her and gave a small nod before she went over to stand on the other side. Revenant was in the corner of the shadows, watching the group silently.

There was a dinging sound and everyone looked up to see a young woman walking out of the room. The woman had beautiful raven black hair with bright red strands and she had bright brown eyes. She looked to be about Lifeline’s age.

"Hello there," Wattson said happily as she skipped over to the woman.

"Hi," she said quietly, "I’m Primrose. That’s my Legend name. My real name is Paige Mariah Kendrick."

"Nice to meet you Paige," Wraith said with a slight smirk as Lifeline waved at her. Caustic simply nodded.

Primrose smiled slightly. She had on clothing that looked like Wraith’s except it was silver, black and purple and the red and blue scarf was around her neck. There was also a bright purple necklace that would surprisingly flash blue in the light every few seconds.

"So do you know how the Games work?" Crypto asked calmly. Paige nodded, "yes."

"What’s your abilities?" Mirage asked curiously. Primrose placed her finger on her necklace and she teleported out of sight before she teleported beside Mirage, giving him a start.

Her eyes were glowing purple as she held her necklace.

She smirked slightly, "that’s just one of my many abilities. I look forward to playing with you guys in the Games."

She glanced at Revenant and her smile faded instantly. Wraith noticed the fear and bitterness in her eyes, Loba noticed it too.

‘Did something happen between her and the Demonio as well?’ Loba thought with a suspicious frown.

"I call dibs on showing you around!" Wattson said excitedly. "Hey, no fair!" Mirage said with a pout. Primrose giggled and nodded. Revenant watched them, his gaze on Mirage and Primrose.

The two seem to have the same excited energy but Primrose is different than Mirage. She’s more quiet than she lets on.

That’s what made her so interesting to Revenant. And he looked forward to seeing her in the Games tomorrow.


End file.
